Spirit Stories
by WhoAteMyChickenNuggers
Summary: This is something a little different. I am writing experiences I had in real life, but replacing real life people with cartoon characters. it'll be a crossover of different cartoons. Warning: Characters may be out of character. (Rated T just in case)


**Chapter 1: Just Passing Through**

(Quick note. All the incidents that happen in this fanfic are all true. They are things that happen to me over the years, but the characters are not mine. I am using characters are mainly to replace me and my family/friends. I kind of wanted to do something a little different. Some of the characters may seem out of character, some of them will be related to characters that are in separate cartoons, and some of the character may appear older than they actually are compared to other cartoon characters, but just kind of go along with it. I just felt like sharing experiences I had, but through cartoon characters. Alright ON THE WITH FLIPPING STORY ALREADY!)

It happen around when I was just six years old. I was having my nightly bath, as I always took since it was the only time of the day my mother could get me to take one. I was playing with my favorite bath time toys Mermaid Barbie with long pink hair and a tail that flipped when you pressed the buttons that were her hips, a mini plastic red and yellow speedboat that was actually my brother's, but I liked playing with it in the bath, my mermaid baby-doll with the fin that changed from purple to aqua in warm water or was it cold, I can't remember, a few plastic army men that I stole from my dad's collection and last but not least my brats doll, but I couldn't tell you which one it was, because it was so long ago.

My mom always sat down on the floor in front of the bathroom door reading a book or drawing in her sketchbook, since I didn't like being alone for so long. Don't judge, I was only six. This time, though, I think she was reading. My brother, Chucky, was sitting out in the living room playing on the ps1, doing what 12 years olds loved best, besides playing outside. My dad was in the kitchen getting dinner ready, since he was a better cook than my mom. And my other brothers, Tommy and Dill, were are a best friend's house.

My heard my mom close her book. I looked up to see her standing back up from where she was sitting. No doubt her rear was numb from sitting there too long. "I'll be right back, Kimi. I am going to stretch my legs a bit and get a glass of tea.", she said just before she disappeared behind the door frame.

To give a bit of an idea of where we lived, we had two bathrooms, a small one with just a toilet and a sink, and a big one with a toilet, sink and a bathtub/shower. Three bedrooms, the bigger one our parents slept in, and two smaller bedrooms that my brother and I shared; two kids in each room. We have a living room and a kitchen that were sort of one room, so you get the idea that we lived in an apartment at the time. To get to the bedrooms of the bathrooms, you need to go down a somewhat narrow short hall. Lets say you are going to down the hall, you would pass the small bathroom on your right, then you would pass the big bathroom on your left, then shortly after you would pass our parents room, but then when you get to the end of the call, to both your left and right you would be between the doorways of mine and my brothers' bedrooms. I forgot to mention there was a closet where we kept blankets, bed sheets and pillow sheets at the end of the hall as well, not that is relevant.

But I am getting off topic. As I went back to playing with my toys in the bath, I felt like someone was there just in front of me. You ever get that feeling like someone is standing near you, like as if you could feel their energy or soul or something? Or am I just sounding nuts? Usually when I got that feeling, it was never wrong. I looked up expecting to see my mom return with her book and glass of tea she left to go get. But instead I saw a young boy with red hair, pale skin, freckles , glasses where a pair of blue jean shorts and a green t-shirt walk passed the bathroom and down the hall, headed into the direction of the bedrooms. "Ah, its just Chucky going to his bedroom. Probably to get a different game.", I thought to myself. I paid no mind and went back to playing. five minutes went by and Chucky didn't walk by again. There wasn't even a sign that he was even still in the bedroom because his bedroom light wasn't on, which I would have seen sign on the wall across from the bathroom where my mom sat, since all the rooms were pretty close together.

I waited a bit longer. Nothing.. What was Chucky doing? For some reason, I got curious, so I called for my mom. She came around the corner with her glass of tea followed by dad. I guess they thought I was in trouble or something happen, because they both looked a little worried. "Are you alright, Kimi?", my dad asked with his eyes all big. "Yeah, I'm fine, daddy.", I replied to him with the cutest smile I could muster. My mom and dad began to relax. "Well, what was it you called us for, sweety? Are you ready to get out of the bath?", my mom asked as she set her tea onto the counter next to the sink. "No, I still want to play mermaid princess a bit longer. I was just wondering what Chucky was doing in the room. Is he going to bed early without eating dinner?", I asked them curiously. Both my mom and dad looked confused. "Kimi, Chucky is in the living room playing Gex 3.", my mom said. My dad followed it up with, "Yeah, I've been watching him, he hasn't left the couch since he started playing." Now, I was the one who looked confused. "Yes, he did. I just saw him walk past down the hall a few minutes ago! He was wearing his plain green shirt and blue jean shorts.", I was sure it was Chucky that I saw.

"Hey Chucky, can you come here for a second sweety.", mom calls out to my brother. Sure enough, seconds later comes around the corner wearing the same clothes as I mentioned, but he came from the direction of the living room, not the bedrooms. "What's up?" Chucky asked, getting ansty to get back to his game. "Did you go back to the bedroom for anything?", my dad asked. Chucky just shook his head. "I literally haven't left the ps1 since I started playing", he replies honestly then walks back to the living room. "See, honey? I'm telling you. I have been watching Chucky play the entire time while I cooked, and he hasn't got up once.", my dad assured me. "Then..." I paused for a second trying to wrap my brain around who I saw before. "Then, who did I see go to the bedroom?" I asked them.  
"it was probably a spirit passing through, Kimi.", my mom said. "A spirit?", I felt even more confused. What was a spirit? "Some people call them ghosts. It was probably a little boy who looked a little like your brother that passed away and was just passing through our home. Spirits do that a lot. Its very common.", my dad explained. I began to feel a bit scared. "Are they bad spirits?", I asked them with a bit of fear in my eyes. My parents chuckled. "Spirits can only do what you let them do. If you let them hurt you, then they can. but if you don't, then they can't. But no, I doubt the spirit you just saw was wanting do any harm to either one of us. He was just probably wandering. Chances are you may not see him again. He may not even realized you were even here. Some of them don't know they are spirits and don't see us."

Since then, my life as been different. I had begin to wander how many spirits did I see that I always believed was a living human.

(p.s. sorry for any typos.)


End file.
